


To Conceal Your Feelings

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hidden Feelings, Kidnapping, Torture, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is after the Winchester, and the only way they could get to them is through you. When they find you, Dean feels completely guilty. Will he finally expose his feelings that he has towards you? </p>
<p>Request: Can I request one? It would be within context of Dean liking but not admitting that he likes reader and vice versa <br/>Imagine that reader is kidnapped for information about the Winchesters and is beat up unless she gives up some info. The brothers track her down through her phone, only to find her nearly dead from the torture. They get her to the hospital as soon as they can but she is stuck unconscious for a period of time. Dean blames himself (as he tends to do) while Sam is trying to hunt down the person behind all of this. When reader wakes up, Dean confesses a crush he had on her and they kiss, much to Sam's amusement as he walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conceal Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my other account. I really hope you people like it. Comment and leave Kudos!

Your vision was blurry and your head was pounding as you slowly began to open your droopy eyelids. You groaned as your sensitive pupils came in contact with the bright light that filled the room. Your ears were filled with the sound of a deep, dark chuckle. Your ears perked up as you opened your eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of the laugh. You found nothing.

There was another chuckle. After the laughter, you heard heavy footsteps walking towards where you were. When your vision cleared and the footsteps halted, you could see a pair of legs in front of you. When you lifted your head up, your head pounded. It felt like your brain was ramming itself up against the walls of your scalp in a desperate attempt to find a way out. You closed your eyes and let your head hang at an attempt to avoid the hangover-like pain.

 

                Suddenly, a large hand grabbed a handful of your (h/c) hair and pulled it back, making it so you were looking straight up into the light.

 

                “Open your eyes,” A deep, growl-like voice commanded.

 

                You did as you were told, painfully opening your eyes. They slowly got adjusted in the light so you could see the culprit’s face.

 

                It was a man. It was hard to tell how old the male was. Half of his face was scarred over. The skin was dark pink and very wrinkly. The skin reached down to the right corner of his mouth and completely covered up his right eye. His black bangs reached down to the top of his eyelid and the rest of his hair stopped at the top of his neck. As you moved your eyes down, you could see that he was wearing a dark green tank top with some camouflage pants and brown army boots.

 

                “Eyes up here.” He said, causing you to look back up at the man. A smirk made its way onto his thin, chapped lips. “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N).”

 

                The man let your hair go, but you still kept your gaze on him. He backed up, placed his hands behind his back, and began to slowly circle around you, and you watched him everywhere he went. You tugged at your hands only to discover that they were bound in chains behind your back and you were kneeling on a cold, concrete floor. You looked at the man.

 

                “Do I know you?” You asked, your voice slightly hoarse.

 

                “Hmm,” The man tapped his chin with his right index finger, keeping his left hand behind his back. “Highly doubt it. But I know you,” He said, pointing to you. “Hell, everyone in the hunting universe knows you, and all because you’re associated with those worthless, no good, murderous Winchester brothers.”

 

                “Winchesters?” You shook your head. “No… No, they’re not murderers.”

 

                The man chuckled. “That’s what you think.” He said. “You’re working with them dammit!”

 

                He walked over and, with all his might, smacked you, causing your head to swing to the side and a yelp to fall from your lips. His chest was heaving up and down as he squatted down in front of you and grabbed your face with his cold hands. His nails dug into your scalp as his grip only got tighter and tighter. He made it so your eyes were staring directly into his.

 

                “Where are Dean and Sam Winchester?” He asked.

 

                Your jaw clenched under his grasp. “Forget it.” You said.

 

                It was almost as if the man’s eyes flashed red right before he shoved your face away, stood up, and kicked you in the abdomen twice, causing your body to fall on its side.

 

                “Fine,” He growled. “I wanted this to be easy (Y/N),” He walked over to you. “But is seems like we’re gonna have to do things the hard way? Doesn’t it?”

 

                With that, he threw his leg forward, successfully kicking you in the head, which sent you into an immediate blackout.

* * *

 

                Dean sighed as he hung up the phone once more. “Dammit Sammy, she’s not picking up.” Dean said as he called your number once more, pressing the phone against his ear.

 

                Sam sighed. “Alright Dean, alright.” Sam said as he took his computer and opened it up. “I’ll track her phone. Do you know if she keeps her tracking on?”

 

                Dean hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He walked over to Sam and stood behind him, looking at his computer. “I mean, she should. I don’t know why she wouldn’t have it on.” Dean replied.

 

                Sam nodded as he pulled up the necessary app on his computer. He inputted your phone number into the system. It loaded for what seemed like an eternity to the Winchester brothers. Finally, there was a red blinking dot that appeared on the screen with a small window next to it, giving the coordinates to where you were. Sam furrowed his brows.

 

                “It looks like she’s at some sort of warehouse.” Sam said. “What’s she doing there?”

 

                “I don’t know,” Dean said as he pushed himself away. “But whatever that reason is, we need to go get her.”

 

                “Alright,” Sam said as he quickly put the coordinates into his phone and shut down his computer. “Let’s go.”

 

                With that, the Winchester brothers got in the Impala and drove off, desperate to get you back.

* * *

 

                When you opened your eyes, you were met by darkness. You looked to your left, then to your right, but you still saw nothing. When you went to move, you were unsuccessful. No part of your body was able to move, not even your head.

 

                A light switched on, causing you to tightly close your eyes. You kept opening your eyes until they slowly got adjusted to the poor lighting. You heard something being dragged across the floor, but you couldn’t move your head to see what it was. You were horrified.

 

                As soon as the sound stopped, the man came into view, a maniacal smile crossing his thin lips. “Ah,” He said. “You’re awake.”

 

                You could only stare at him, your blank mind producing no thought what so ever. The man stared at you and watched as you shifted slightly. It felt as if you were strapped down, which you were, on a large operating table. The cold air in the room chilled your exposed skin, which was everything, disregarding your breasts and pelvic area.

 

                “I’ve been waiting to see if I could get some more information out of you,” The man said as he put a sharp knife into view. “Because, the last time, you weren’t so cooperative, now, where you?”

 

                You just stared at the blade, the way it glowed with the light made you shiver. The man grinned, his yellow teeth showing and making you want to gag.

 

                “Now,” He began. “My dear (Y/N)…Are you going to be more useful? Where are Dean and Sam Winchester?” He asked, bringing the knife extremely close to your cheek.

 

                You kept your eyes on the blade. “Go to hell,” You said.

 

                He growled as he pressed the knife into your skin, successfully cutting it open. The blood trickled down your face and onto your neck and lips.

 

                “Where are they?”

 

                “Fuck you.”

               

                The man moved down to your stomach and made a small incision right under your ribs. The pain caused you to cry out, but you bit your tongue at an attempt to hold back the scream that was trapped in your throat.

 

                “Where are they!?” He practically shouted.

 

                “Go fuck yourself!” You shouted back to him.

 

                The man’s grip on the utensil tightened to the point where his knuckles were turning white, but he didn’t cut you again. Instead, he placed the knife back on a table that he had dragged near you. On the table, was a large array of different torture weapons, all of which he planned on using on you.

 

                “Alright,” He growled as he grabbed a large roll of grey duct tape from off the table. He pulled the tape and used his teeth to cut it. “Since you’re not going to talk,” He placed the duct tape over your mouth, successfully muffling any sound that would have come out of your throat. “I’m gonna make you wish that you were never born.”

 

                Your eyes widened at his words. The fear that seemed to be concealed inside of you slowly began to grow as you awaited the pain to arrive.

 

                It did come, and you cried out from under the tape. You were unsure of what was being done to you, but you knew for certain that it was as painful as ever. You just sat there and hoped the whole thing would end soon.

 

                But it didn’t; the pain only got worse and worse. When you felt like you were on the verge of unconsciousness, the pain would make sure you were wide awake. Fate didn’t seem to be on your side.

* * *

 

                It was about half an hour before the boys had arrived at the location. As quickly as they could, they got out of the car, guns in their hands, and made their way into the building. They were unsure of what they were going to find, but all they cared about at the moment was finding you. That was their goal, their main priority.

 

                The building seemed empty once they entered. It was quiet…too quiet. They were on high alert as they made their way through the building, Sam going one way and Dean going the other. As they examined the building, they looked through every single door they came across.

 

                Dean was the one that found you.

 

                He walked towards a metal door that was wide open and had light pouring out into the hallway. He turned the corner and looked inside. What he saw made his eyes widen in fear.

 

                You were still strapped to the operating table, crimson blood dripping down your body and off the table. A small puddle was forming on the concrete floor. Dean rushed over to you. Upon further inspection, Dean could see that the left side of your stomach was completely burned, but it wasn’t a typical fire burn. Dean looked around on the ground and spotted an empty container of hydrochloric acid.

 

                Dean then looked at your face. There was a small part of the right side of your face that was burnt, you skin charred. Panic set in Dean as he turned around and called for his brother, hoping that the echo of his voice would have been able to be heard by Sam. He then turned back to you. He took the tape off of your mouth and began to quickly undo the straps that were holding you down.

 

                By the time he was done, Sam was already in the room, a horrid look on his face. Dean picked you up bridal style as his green eyes met Sam’s brown ones.

 

                “Come on Sam, we need to get her to a hospital. Hurry!” Dean shouted.

* * *

 

                It didn’t take the Winchester brothers that long to get you to the hospital, considering Dean was most likely driving ten over the posted speed limit. Nurses and doctors had rushed over to help you, taking you away from the older Winchester. None of them bothered to even ask questions at the time, and none of them allowed Sam and Dean to be with you.

 

                Dean was frantically pacing around the waiting room while Sam sat down in one of the many chairs.

 

                “Dean,” Sam said. “She’ll be alright.”

 

                “Sam, her stomach was burned by some sort of…acid! And her face was burnt on the right side.” Dean rubbed his face with his hands. “What kind of monster would do this?”

 

                Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. There was no one in the building…so…”

 

                “Can you go check?”

 

                “Huh?”

 

                “Maybe they left something behind, something that can tell us who, or what, they are.” Dean said as he looked down at his brother.

 

                Sam bit his lip, in contemplation. “Alright,” He said as he used the arms of the chair to hoist himself up. “I’ll go take a look. Give me the keys.” Dean took the keys to Baby out of his pocket easily and gave them to Sam. “Call or text me to tell me how (Y/N)’s doing when you know.”

 

                “Alright, will do man,” Dean said as he watched Sam leave the waiting room.

 

                Dean then continued to pace, rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. It seemed like an eternity before a female nurse in blue scrubs walked over to Dean, clipboard in hand. Dean stopped his pacing and turned his attention towards the nurse.

 

                “Are you here for Miss. (Y/N) (L/N)?” She asked in a sweet tone.

 

                Dean nodded. “Yeah. Is she alright?”

 

                “She’s stable right now. She’ll have some scars on her stomach after the chemical burn, but the burns on her face aren’t going to leave any damage, luckily they were minor.” She said.

 

                “Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Can I…can I see her?”

 

                The nurse nodded. “She’s out of it right now. We’re not sure when she’s going to wake up. The blood loss was really major.” The nurse stated. “But yes, you can see her. She’s in the recovery room. If you’ll follow me…” She gestured behind her.

 

                Dean nodded as the nurse led the way to the recovery room. Once Dean entered and saw you, he about lost it. Most of the right side of your face was bandaged and there were more bandages running up your arms. There were no doubt more under your hospital gown.

 

                The nurse had left, not saying a word as she did so. Dean walked over to you, pulled a chair up, and sat down next to you. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He reached down and took your right hand in his. He was so careful, as if he thought you would break. In the state that you were in, he was convinced that you would.

 

                He gently pressed his lips to your knuckles. “We’ll find that son of a bitch (Y/N),” Dean said in a hushed tone. “I promise.”

* * *

 

                You awoke to the sound of beeping. Not just any beeping. The beeping of a hospital monitor, something you were all too familiar with in your line of work.

 

                The pain was gone. The morphine had probably kicked in. Thank God.

 

                You looked around, shifting your stiff neck back and forth to try and get a look at your surroundings. To you left was an empty hospital bed, neatly made. To your right, Dean was sitting in a chair. He held your right hand with his.

 

                “D…Dean?” Your voice was hoarse.

 

                Dean’s head perked up, his red eyes meeting yours. He let out a breath of relief.

               

                “Thank god you’re alright,” Dean said.

 

                “How long was I out?”

 

                “About two, three hours. Maybe more.” Dean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

 

                You swallowed. “I don’t know.” You said. “He said he knew you.”

 

                Dean growled. “This is my fault,” He basically whispered. “I’m sorry (Y/N),”

 

                You shook your head as you took your hand from his and brought it up to cup his cheek. “You need to stop blaming yourself for people getting hurt Dean.” You said. “To be honest, it’s really annoying.”

 

                You saw Dean’s lips twitch a little bit. He placed his left hand over your right, which was still on his cheek. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

 

                “Dean…”

 

                “No, (Y/N),” Dean said as he stood up. “Just listen to me for a second.” Dean looked away, but immediately looked back at you. “(Y/N), you’re my everything. I’ve had a feeling for a long time, and…and I just pushed it aside as a stupid school girl crush, but…it grew into something more. You don’t know how many times Sam has teased me about the looks I give you.” You laughed lightly. “But I do know that I would be lost without you.”

 

                Your eyes were staring intensely into Dean’s. Finally, you blinked once and used your right hand to pull Dean’s head down so that his lips met yours. You both melted into each other’s lips. Dean tasted like a mixture of coffee and beer. Dean pressed his right hand to your left cheek as he tilted his head, successfully deepening the kiss.

 

                The two of you came up for air and opened your eyes. Your chests were moving up and down rapidly as you stared into each other’s eyes.

 

                “God, finally!” You heard from the doorway.

 

                You and Dean turned your heads to see Sam standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

 

                “Geez, I won’t have to listen to Dean talk about you constantly anymore, thank God!” Sam said as he walked over to the other chair that was in the room.

 

                Dean smirked as he turned back to you and you stared at him. He pressed his forehead up against yours and whispered, “Be mine?”

 

                You smiled and nodded. “I’m yours.”


End file.
